Humastria
by AedanRyche
Summary: When humans ventured forth to find intelligent life, they got more than they bargained for. Now the world of Ponies and Humans are combined under one flag and a joint rule.SCifi/drama/romance Rated M for Language/Cloppytime/Lemons? OCxVinyl Scratch Pairing
1. When Worlds Collide

Author Note: Ok i know, its a little Mongolian Chop Squad-ish but bear with me. this is set in a reality away from all former stories made, anything could happen, Hell. Dogs and Cats living together is is the least of this power band's worries.

When Worlds Collide...

"So I hear you're playing the Dark Horse tonight," the shopkeeper mentioned as he handed a tall, slim man with a brown Battle Hawk his coffee over the counter. "All the luck for a good crowd." The man took the Styrofoam cup and laid twenty golden bits on the counter. "Always is, thanks." The man replied.

Sipping my coffee, I noticed that you may be wondering, 'why is he paying for coffee in the human world with bits?' well long story short, Earth and the planet that houses Equestria now have a joint, interplanetary rule. And the bits ended up being simpler to work out for everyone. Now ponies and humans live together in harmony. And we as a species have experienced the longest period of flawless piece for it.

Readjusting the guitar that was slung across his back, he walked into the subway station. Nodding and waving to ponies and humans he knew along the way. Reaching the ticket booth he pulled out fifty bits. "One for Canterlot, please." He asked the blue roan stallion. Obtaining his ticket, he passed onto the redline from New York City to Canterlot.

And again your probably raging, "But that's light years away!" Well your right. But with the perfection of wormhole technology combining science and magic, it would take less than a half an hour to get there. By the way, since you didn't ask and I'm just arrogant, my name is Jake Skystotsov, and I'm a guitarist in a Trance Industrial band.

Taking his seat on the train, someone or somepony called his name from the back of the car. Looking over, he noticed none other than the ,Vinyl Scratch. Waving and getting up to meet the artist, he called. "Yo, V Scratch, what's up Sugar Lips?" They bumped fists… hooves… Fuck it, they bumped. "You looking forward to playing together tonight?" Jake asked Vinyl.

"Aww, hell yeah!" she replied, enthusiastically. "My beats on top of your chords? We are gonna rock the bones outta those poor foals!" As the train began moving down the tunnel, a ring ahead of them lit up, filling the diameter with a shimmering white energy. Jake looked out the window at the light.

"Aww yeah, this is my favorite part! Always get a rush!" Jake exclaimed. But Vinyl just swallowed. "Sweet Celestia, Jake. How do you get suck of a kick out of this shit? Swaps my brain and stomach around."

Jake looked back at the white pony. "Sky diving." He said flatly. "I gotta take you with me next time." As they entered the ring, Jake could feel a tingling spark run through his body as his molecules separated, passed through the vacuum of space and re-materialized in a Royal Equestrian Rail Line tunnel.

Beside him, Vinyl fell over against his leg, losing her balance and nearly her lunch. He knelt down, helping her back up onto all fours. "Don't worry," he assured her, his heart hammering from the experience and adrenaline. "A couple of trips skydiving and you'll love it." He placed his hands on her cheeks, quickly kissing her on the lips. "Come on, we gotta get to the club."

Now you're saying, "Wait a minute This isn't a Drama story! It's some fracking Brony horse humpers note!" … THAT COMES LATER!

"Make a hole!" Jake yelled as he ran across the platforms, protests and obscenities flowing behind him from ponies and humans like a water fall. He looked over towards Vinyl Scratch. "What Time is it!" he asked, yelling over the trains that rocketed past into the tunnel. She shook her head, blue pink and black mane flying in a fray of color. "Late!" she yelled back.

Running down the streets of Canterlot into the more quaint sectors, they picked up speed, closing on the door of the Dark Horse Club. Its large blacklight sign a soft glow in the dark moon. Slowing down they showed the guard their passes, he lifted the rope just in time as they ran in. "thanks!" Jake yelled back as he worked his way into the fray of dancers, an awful indy-label soft rock band playing. Jake reached the stage as they began their last song, a slow dance version of Sweet Child O' Mine, which James admitted wasn't that bad.

The opening act took their bows as the rest of Jake's band mates filed into the room. As they set up the drums, mikes, amps and stage lighting, Vinyl and Jake dropped by the bar. Throwing back a few pre-gig shots they started getting hyped. Known as the most energetic band member, Jake was climbing the metal support structures getting the adrenaline flowing. Then the MC came onstage. Mares and Stallions, Ladies and Gentlemen," as the niceties were exchanged with increasing enthusiasm, Jake monkey-barred his way back towards the stage, on the ground, he leaned over Vinyl's turntables as she was running a sound check with the drummer and bassist. "You want me to pull a few licks so you can get me zeroed in?" he asked. Vinyl pressed her headphone against her ear with a hoof, shaking her head. " No, I think I got you pretty well figured out by now.." she retorted with a smirk and a wink.

Jake stuck his tongue out and bit down slightly, acting in his usual childish manner when on stage. Vinyl could see the changes in him starting already. His Gold starburst in his eyes was starting to expand and his teeth were getting longer. "I'll see you back stage," she said. "get ready for the first song, whole beat, guitar on the third bass lick." He nodded and returned to his guitar stand.

"It is my great honor," the MC announced. "To present, All the Way from New York, America. Manticore!" Vinyl spun the record, crunching and tweaking the audio as the drummer hammered on the high hat, pumping a steady full note on the kick. 'three…' Jake thought, feeling his head begin to spin and his temperature rise. 'Two…' the bass began hammering away on his strings. 'one…' Jake jumped up five feet, pulling the string for a flying whine.


	2. Of Rivers and Falling

**Authors Note: I was considering having a scene with Jake and Scratch on the sofa brainstorming songs and relaxing alone. Then this song played on my Mp3 player and i knew it was the one to put here. please enjoy "Of Rivers and Falling"**

After the show, vinyl scratch and Jake sat in the room labeled, "Main Act Quiet Room". Inside, Jake was lying on an old beat up sofa, smoking a cigarette and picking his guitar soothingly. Vinyl was lying on top of him, her back against the cotton upholstery, listening to the soft music he played. As he picked a few chords, he thought of a song he had heard growing up in Germany. "You awake Scratch?" he whispered, deep baritone voice vibrating in his chest. She stirred slightly, nodding. "Would you listen to something for me, Leibe?" he asked, using his native language as an affectionate.

Vinyl smiled hearing him call her 'love'. "Sure baby, shoot," she confirmed. Reaching over, Jake plugged in the amp and guitar, setting the volume down low. As he picked a few mournful notes, he began singing in German.

Donauquell dein Aderlass

Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen

Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass

In deinen feuchten Wiesen

Keiner weiss was hier geschah

Die Fluten rostigrot

Die Fische waren atemlos

Und alle Schwämme tot

An den Ufern in den Wiesen

Die Tiere wurden krank

Aus den Augen in den Fluss

Triebabscheulicher Gestank

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand weisst was hier geschehen

Keiner hat etwas gesehen

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand hat etwas gesehen

Mütter standen bald am Strom

Und weinen eine Flut

Auf die Felder durch die Leiche

Stieg das Leid in alle Teiche

Schwarze Fahnen auf der Stadt

Alle Ratten fett und satt

Die Brummen giftig allerort

Und die Menschen soviel fort

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand weisst was hier geschehen

Keiner hat etwas gesehen

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand hat etwas gesehen

He played the solo of heavier, but equally as dark power chords and riffs, flowing through them with memorized ease, stopping in silence, he continued to sing.

Donauquell dein Aderlass

Wo Trost und Leid zerfließen

Nichts Gutes liegt verborgen nass

In deinen feuchten Wiesen

Now the solo was higher, more intricate, and spanning the full neck of the guitar. This time he continued singing without stop.

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand weisst was hier geschehen

Keiner hat etwas gesehen

Wo sind die Kinder

Niemand hat etwas gesehen…

Vinyl was still, her eyes open and on the verge of tears. The song was beautiful, an artistic masterpiece. But the words were what had struck her so hard. She looked up at Jake's face, seeing he was almost crying himself. "What was that?" she asked him. She wiped away her tears with a forehoof.

Jake looked down at her, wondering why this song always hit him so hard when he heard or played it. He had no direct relation to it. Gazing up at a water stain on the ceiling, he sighed deep. "It's a song about a the Donau, or Danube, river in Europe. Its dam broke and flooded a gold mine, carrying deadly toxins into the rivers downstream." He brushed a stray strand of mane off of her face, gently. He leaned forward, kissing her on the tip of the horn.

Vinyl smiled. "It's potent," she said, sniffing as tears continued to well in her eyes from the beautiful portrayal of tragedy. "I'll give it that much…" she felt Jake wipe a falling tear away with his thumb.

"I was thinking about playing it at the next stadium we play," Jake revealed. "And I want your opinion. Should I?" he looked at her, her face the perfect depiction of beauty, the peaceful expression betraying nothing of the wild horse that dwelled with in.

She leaned up, kissing him passionately, softly, and holding the contact like it may be their last. When she pulled away, he continued to play softly, she continued to listen and doze on his chest, listening to the strong, thumping bass that was his heart. Her unspoken but silently answered.

Three days later…

Jake looked over at Vinyl Scratch as they rode a flying chariot over the countryside of Equestria. They reached the outskirts of Ponyville, her heart-rate beginning to rocket. She was trembling, and Jake noticed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her. "just like we practiced, remember?" he instructed. "when I give the signal," he made a cutting motion wit h his arms. "then you pull the blue chord." Scratch nodded, the butterflies in her stomach slowly working their way up. He leaned over and tapped one of the pagasus ponies on the flank, giving a thumbs up once he had his attention. The pony nodded, confirming that they were to land in town and wait for them.

"Scratch, are you ready for the most exciting moment of your life?" he asked, she nodded, chuckling despite herself. "I thought that was when I met you?" she smiled. This made Jake grin. "Ok," he started. "You first."

She looked over the edge of the chariot, steeling herself for the four thousand-foot drop. She took one deep breath, and jumped over. Jake followed as soon as he saw her, diving to catch up with his arms by his sides. He spread his legs and arms to slow once he reached her level. He alternated his vision to the look of absolute joy and unparalleled fear on her face, and the Altimeter on his wrist. The red bar was passed and he gave her the signal, watching her rise above him as her chute opened flawlessly. He closed his arms and legs again, corkscrewing through the air. The five hundred mark passed bay and he followed suit.

"Oh my god! That was Amazing!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed as she trotted alongside Jake into Ponyville. "It was like I was terrified and beyond overjoyed at the same time! Ooh My GAWD I'm so hot right now!" Jake chuckled, lighting a smoke as he passed Sugar Cube Corner.

**The Song is Donaukinder, by Rammstein. just if anyone was wondering. **

**Please Review. suggestions, criticism, anything will help.**


	3. Normal Days Are Few And Far Between

**Author Note: Hey my faithful reader! Lol jk, I know more than one of you reads my crap. Any how, I should probably state that I am keeping the Mane6 out of this story. There may be mention of them but, they won't make appearances.**

Jake woke up in his two room apartment in NYC, the music of Beethoven playing softly in the background from his rather expensive surround system. He sniffed and rubbed his face with his left hand to remove the drowsiness. He leaned over to Scratch, whispering in her ear, "Meine süße, zu wecken. Sie bieten hier auf meinen Arm legen und es beginnt zu schmerzen." He leaned back as she turned over, looking at him with half lidded eyes. "What baby?" she asked.

"I asked you," he explained. "If you would like some Pancakes and eggs for breakfast." She nodded, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. Jake chuckled, leaning over again. "I really said that your making my arm numb and it's hurting" vinyl smirked. "If I can have it back you'll get those pancakes and eggs though." She lifted her neck off of his arm so he could get up. "Thank you," He said, kissing her on the cheek as he got up. Moving into the kitchen, he opened the fridge. Removing the flour, eggs, butter, and buttermilk.

'Ok,' Jake thought as he set the finished pancakes in a warm oven to keep them hot. 'I'll cook the eggs when she gets up.' He walked into the bed area, leaning on the support beam. He watched the white unicorn sleep, smiling. 'I am a lucky man,' he thought. And he was, their relationship was no longer taboo. Only three years prior, the United Worlds Government ruled human-pony romantic relationships legal. He stayed like that for a few more minutes before walking into the bathroom.

Quickly disrobing in the chill spring morning, he noticed that he needed a shave. "I have let my self go," He said to no one in particular, flexing and prodding his muscles. His arms, chest and abs were flawless and chiseled. But his traps, deltas, quads and calves spoke of laziness. "Gonna have to hit the gym some this month." He turned the faucet on the sink and retrieved his shaving cream, tackling the obstacle at hand first.

Scratch woke, but kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sunlight that fell on her through the window and the smell of Jake's nearly world famous Buttermilk Pancakes cooking. 'Gods, I love him,' she thought. She remembered how he had serenaded her outside her house in the equestrian countryside, post playing their fourth show together. Some of the lyrics to the song he translated floated in her mind.

'Without you I cannot be

Without you

With you I am alone too

Without you

Without you I count the hours without you

With you the seconds stand still

They aren't worth it without you'

She smiled, remembering every moment they had been together. 'And the Year is almost up,' she through. They had gone through the Year-and-a-Day Hand-Fasting, promise to marry if it went well. 'Fourteen days left.'

Jake walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning." Jake nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. "Sweet Apollo, Scratch. Don't do that." He laughed nervously as his heart slowed down. "Heh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said, giggling all the while. She shook her mane, letting it fall where it would. "Did you sleep well?" Jake asked as he put on his pants. Scratch walked into the kitchen and opened the oven slightly, smelling the food. "mm-hmm, until you started cooking." She sniffed the air again and closed the door. "Damn, you should've been a cook." She complimented. He smiled as he put on his shirt and belt. "If I was, then I wouldn't have met you," he pointed out.

After the last disk of fluffy goodness was devoured, Jake and Scratch went running in Central Park on his notion. Afterwards, they stopped at a doughnut shop and shared coffee and ideas for songs, Manticore had an album coming out in six months. They were going for a different sound but still Trance Industrial. They argued heavy versus soft, melodic versus speed, and so on. Somewhere between themes and elements of the sound, Vinyl Scratch said, "Hey, where did you get that song about the poisoned river from?" Jake looked at her surprised. "It's an old Folk song from east Europe. Well, sort of."

She cocked her head slightly. "How is it sort of a folk song?" she asked. Jake dug around in his pockets, looking for his Mp3 player. Once he had it in his hand, he looked for the song. "Give me your headphone jack." Plugging it in, he let her listen to Donaukinder, by Rammstien. Scratch bobbed her head and tapped her back hoof on the floor with the drums. "Who are these guys?" she asked, quite interested now.

Jake told her their name, that they were where he got his playing style from, and they were from a hundred years ago. "The song was popular when they were around, but it was adopted into folklore." He explained. "I first heard it in school as a boy in Bavaria, and then I found an old video of a concert my friends parents attended. I was hooked." Scratch skipped through their songs, listening to each one for a little while, then continuing on to the next. "These guys were really good," she stated. Jake nodded in agreement.

"So they never got big?" Scratch asked on their way home that evening, her breath steaming as she spoke. Jake had given her his leather jacket. "Well... Ja und nien. They really only played Raves, clubs and stuff like that," he specified. "But they always had a major recording label and did tours. Just never any stadiums or theaters. You gotta remember, Scratch, Industrial wasn't really embraced as strongly as it was in Equestria." She nodded, thinking about how much bigger crowds were in Equestria than they were here on Terra.

They walked under a sign for a bar, tobacco smoke wafting out of the door. "Hey, baby," she called to Jake. He turned around, noticing she had stopped. "Ja?" he asked. She pointed her horn towards the door of the bar. "I'm thirsty, buy me something." He chuckled, amused by how much she wanted a party. "Not here, it's a Honky-tonk." Scratch pulled off her headphones, now hearing the 'Whiskey Lullaby' music playing in the building. "I like having my guts on the inside. Besides, I'll buy you a drink when we get home." He laughed quietly, continuing on their way home. She sighed, there were no good clubs around New York. At least none she had found.

The door to Jake and Scratches apartment opened as they arrived home. "So what do you want tonight," he asked, tossing his keys and wallet on the table in the middle of the room. She placed Jake's coat on the rack by the door, thinking. "Umm, a Crown 100." She said, hoping to all the gods he had the right stuff for it. "I don't thin we have any White Lightning left," he said as he looked through the liquor cabinet. "Aww, damn." She pouted. "Wait… Yes! Just enough, too." He said as he pulled out a bottle with a bolt of lightning raised on the glass. "but," he said, a half frown on his face. "We are out of Crown Royal."

Scratch had settled for shots of Vodka, which they both drank. After seven shots, both of them were feeling the buzz and started acting goofy. Still laughing from Jake falling back in his chair after throwing back the glass too hard, Scratch went around and stared down at him giggling. " What?" Jake asked, like he meant to do it. Scratch giggled, covering her mouth with a hoof. "you," she began in a bad British accent. "Are drunk, my good man." They both looked at each other with stern expressions. Suddenly they erupted in laughter. "Hahaha! Oh, miene Gotter, that's great!" Jake shouted, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "You think so? Master Sky?" she asked, still in the accent, giggling. They remained like that until their laughing fits subsided.

Jake looked into Scratch's red eyes. They looked like the leaves of Maple trees in fall, bringing back memories of his childhood in Bavaria. Reaching up with a hand, he stroked her cheek and neck, eliciting a smile from Scratch. "Miene Leibe…" he said as she touched his hand with a hoof. She shushed him, closing her eyes and savoring his touch. "shut up," was all she said and she kissed him, slipping her tongue over his.

**Hey, just in case you were wondering, there will not be clop yet. Sorry, but I'm not good at it. Also, the lyrics are the english translation to Ohne Dich, by (yet again) Rammstein.**


	4. Old Friends and Troubles

**Author Note: Ok. I don't think Jake has enough back ground. His full name id Garik Jacob Skystotsov. He is a German Birth Nationality, but Russian and German ethnically. He went to college in New York City. There, that's good enough for now. NO SPOILERS! Please enjoy "Old Friends and Troubles." – _Blass Reiter_**

Three days after that, Scratch had a solo gig at the Dark Horse. She tried to get Jake to go with her, but he argued he needed to get back in shape. She argued more but finally admitted defeat, heading off to Canterlot alone. Jake spent the time she was gone in the gym, lifting weights and running on the treadmill. The night that she was to return, Jake went to the station to meet her.

Jake walked down the sidewalk, heading to grand central station. The night wasn't just chill, it was down right cold. A light frost clung to every unheated window and crack. He decided to cut through an alley and get out of the cold as fast as possible. As he walked through the dark strip, he saw some motion out of the corner of his eye, checking he noticed it was a bum, covered with newspaper. He walked up, taking his trench coat off and laying it over the man. As he pulled the cloth over the man's neck, he recognized his face. "Devon?" Jake asked. "Is that you?" the man turned over staring into the face of his old college room mate. "G-Garik?" Devon stammered, using Jake's first name. He looked at Devon's sunken in face as he thought back on how promising his friends future was.

"Damn, it's been forever, Jake," Devon said, clasping Jake on the shoulder. "How're you doing these days?" Jake mirrored the gesture, helping him up and setting the coat on his shoulders. "How about we talk about it over a meal, I'll buy." Devon nodded enthusiastically at the mention of hot food and drink, tears streaming down his eyes at Jake's generosity towards him. After all these years, he had a friend left.

They sat in an omnivorous restaurant. Ponies didn't usually come to this chain because of the meat that was served, but there were a few eating fries and vegetarian salads. Jake set a tray with six burgers, a large coffee, two large fries, and a soda down on the table he shared with Devon. He split up the meal evenly, giving the coffee to Devon. "So, man, what the hell happened? Last time I heard you were working in a major breakthrough lab."

Devon told Jake about everything that had happened after college. How he was accepted into the lab and published several papers on some discoveries he had made. How he got married to a beautiful blond girl from Texas. How everything was going right. But then it turned dark. He had gotten hooked on heroin at a rock concert. He lost his wife, his home, his job. His addiction had drained him until it was rehab or death. There he made a full recovery, but the methadone had become a new addiction. He worked as a roadie for a band, a fry cook, and even a freelance reporter. Anything to get more drugs. Then he went out cold turkey, living on the street after he had finally lost everything. Hurt all the friends he once had and was labeled an addict by everyone, even the Equestrians wouldn't hire him.

By the time Devon had finished his story they had finished their meal. Jake had lit two cigarettes and handed one to Devon, who thanked him greatly. "And that's what happened," he finished with, dragging off the tube of tobacco. "damn," Jake said, surprised how fast Devon's life had fallen apart. Devon took another hit from the cigarette. "so how about you? You still go to church and believe in 'God'," he asked, chuckling. Jake laughed. "Nah, I'm polytheistic now." He pointed an accusing pinky at Devon. "you still that rabid atheist I remember?" he asked. Devon nodded. "no god has descended to us mortals yet, so yeah." He laughed with Jake, they seemed to only have seen each other yesterday. "So," Devon asked. "What did you do with that dual masters you got?"

Jake, explained that he is quite successful guitarist and vocalist, playing shows all over earth and Equestria. He mentioned that their fifth album was set to come out in November of next year, and that he was engaged. "w-what?" Devon sputtered, nearly choking on a drink of coffee. "No! you, engaged?" he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not buyin it." Just then, Vinyl Scratch walked in to the restraint, sitting down and helping her self to the rest of Jake's fries. "Hey Jake," she said. "Who's the bum?" she looked over at Devon, taking a sip of Jake's Coke. Jake raised his hand quickly, motioning towards Devon. "this is the guy I told you about. The one from my college days." Devon held out his hand, which Scratch shook quickly. "hi, I'm Devon," he said. "And you are?" she pulled her hoof back to hold the cup with both hooves when he let go. "Vinyl Scratch, Dj Pony, or just Scratch." She said. "When did you find each other?" she asked Jake.

"About a half hour ago. You were probably just getting on the train when we sat down to eat." He explained. She nodded, tossing another fry into the air and catching it in her mouth. Devon cleared his throat. "So Jake, who's the your girlfriend? You were just about to tell me." Jake waved his hand toward Scratch. Devon looked confused, looking out the door for someone. "I don't see her," he said, trying his hardest to find someone in the crowd that was Jake's type from college. Jake pinched the bridge of his nose at how dense his friend was. "No, not out there." He said. Devon looked even more bewildered. "Well then who?" He demanded. Scratch facehoofed. "Scratch is my fiancée, Devon."

"What?" Devon asked. "Did you just say you are engaged to a fucking horse?" Scratch shuffled in her seat, setting her back hooves on the table. "Devon, don't," Jake warned. But he was too late. "You're fucking a damn animal? Crikey Jake! I thought you were into women, but it turns out I was wrong. Damn, I hope you don't have kids, that would be hard to ex…" Devon was cut short of the punch line, (pun intended)

He fell backwards, out of the rotating stool and onto the tile floor, blood flowing out of his mouth from his missing teeth. "Wow Devon! Real FUCKING smooth!" Jake screamed at him as he walked around the table, towering over his now former friend. "I never would have guessed!" He shouted as he lifted the 5'8" man into the air by his shirt. "A Fucking atheist with Traditional Morals." Jake's eyes flashed bright yellow quickly. He threw Devon out the open door and into Grand Central Station's lobby. Quickly following the falling man, he jumped on top of him, driving his fist into Devon's face again and again. All around the station, people stopped and watched, pulling out cameras and recorders, filming the fight between the six foot two man with wild hair and the five eleven bum, bleeding on the concrete.

Jake pulled back his fist for the twelfth time, his eyes back to their bluish-gray color. "I thought you were open minded!" he said as he slammed his fist into Devon's face. "I thought maybe you had changed!" he struck him again, causing Devon's head to bounce off the floor. "But no!" he said picking the man up and slamming him against the wall. Devon's eyes were half closed. "You just HAD, to have a laugh at my future wife!" he pulled him back from the wall, then slammed him against it again. Scratch got out of her seat, walking out of the restaurant. 'I think he got the message,' she thought as she trotted up to Jake. She reared up, grabbing his fist before he killed his old friend. "Jake, sweetie, calm down." She said as he lowered his arm, fist still balled tightly. He held Devon like he was, one handed. He looked back at Scratch, breathing heavily and tear-stains on his face. "You don't kill a man for being an asshole," she said quietly and blank faced. "C'mon, lets go home and just forget this like a bad dream." She said, trotting towards the stairs out. Jake looked back as his pulped friend. Devon was coughing and spitting blood off to the side. "Go ahead," he taunted, steel in his voice. "Kill me, KILL ME!" he screamed at Jake. Scratch turned around at the demand. 'no Jake, don't…' she thought. Devon wouldn't be the first one that the beast had taken. "Do you f-f-fucking think," the beaten man stammered. "That I want to spend another nigh' out in an alley? DO YOU?" he demanded an answer. The gold ring around Jake's pupils began to expand slowly.

He raised his balled fist slowly, his eyes almost completely golden now. Scratch had walked up, touching her hoof to his shoulder. "Jake, please. Don't do it." She pleaded calmly. "Please… For me." As the gold left his eyes, he dropped Devon on the floor, letting him wallow in a small puddle of his own blood. Without a word, Jake walked up and out the stairs. Scratch bent her head down and talked into Devon's ear. "That's why I'm his girl. Because he would kill for me," she paused, letting the fact sink in to the mans thick skull. "…And I'm the only one that can stop him." she stepped on his stomach with her front hoof as she turned to follow Jake.

Outside the station, Jake was seated on a bench, smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves; the filter stained red where his blood soaked fingers held the paper. He stared up at the sky, gazing at the moon. Scratch sat down beside him, grasping his hand with a hoof and wrapping her tail behind his waist. "Thank you…" she said, looking up at the moon with him. He lowered his gaze to the street in front of them. "For what?" He asked her, his voice hollow. "I only did what anyone would have done." She turned his head towards her, looking into his blue eyes. "Not that," she explained. "For listening and not putting you hand through his head." He turned away, looking at the crimson glove he now wore. His cheeks shining with tears at what he had almost done. "Ooh, baby." She said laying her head on his shoulder. That sat there for a few more minutes before going home.


	5. Of Sorrows And Love

**Author Note: This is one of the more romantic chapters. If you're not into the mushy love stuff, then why are you reading this? XD**

Jake closed the door to his apartment, leaning against the wood and metal. 'When is this affliction going to leave me,' he thought to him self. He slid down the door holding his head in his hands, blood smearing on his forehead. He remembered, as if through a red veil, what happened in the station. How he had effortlessly thrown Devon out of the restaurant, beating him to a bloody pulp, lifting him against the wall and holding him there like nothing but a fist full of pennies. How he had decided to kill him, no matter what happened. He was breathing heavily, sweat beading on his face and neck. Then he remembered hearing his old friend scream at him, literally beg him to kill him, to snuff him out like a candle dropped in a puddle.

Jake screamed, long and hard. He screamed until his throat hurt and his lungs burned for air. Tears fell from his eyes, for he knew how easily he could have done it, just one full force punch. Just one adjustment to his grip and a flick of his wrist. All he had to do was let go completely. Just let go…

Scratch held a towel in her mouth as hot water poured over it. She was shaken. She had never actually seen the vicious side of the beast, but she knew it existed. It was a good thing she had relatives in the mob, they never found any of the bodies. She reached over and turned the faucet off. She stood there for a moment, listening to him vent. She let a tear fall, then another.

Scratch walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Jake. He looked as hollow now as his voice sounded outside of the station. His eyes focused on some far away location, arms limp beside him. she walked up, laying the washcloth on his hand. She lifted it with her hoof as she rubbed off the gore with her other one. "I'm sorry, baby…" she kept saying all the while. After his hand was clean, she lifted the towel, wiping blood off of his face and out of his hair. "I wish I knew how to help, but…" As she cleaned the stains from his skin, she let her tears fall unchecked.

Jake felt a warm liquid land on his hand. Glancing down, he watched as more drops of water landed in his now clean hand. She was crying, he knew it. She wouldn't tell him that what he had done had hurt her, but he knew. He hated having this curse, this condition where he became someone else, hell bent on destruction or debauchery. He knew what he had done. I had happened before. And every time she would clean his hands, she would cry, and she would stay with him until he was ready to live again. She was the only one that could sooth the beast within, and he knew she knew. He looked up into her eyes as she dropped the red cloth on the hardwood floor. She wasn't sobbing, just letting her tears fall where and when they would. She shook her hoof, trying to shake the diluted blood off of her hoof.

"Oh, dammit," she muttered, shaking her hoof and spraying red water on the walls. A hand grasped her hoof, pulling it gently to them. Jake now held the wash cloth and used the unstained corner to clean the fur around her hoof. She looked at him as he focused on his task. He looked so, dead. So still and empty. She sighed quietly, knowing that he hated what happened, if not only for what it put her through. She sat back on her haunches, laying her hoof on top of his hand as he tossed the towel away. She smiled as he looked at her. "You ok Honey?" she asked sounding compassionate, but tired.

"Yeah, I'm good Scratch." He replied. "I just feel a little empty now, you know?" she nodded. She understood what he was going through. "I'm sorry Scratch, I don't know what came over me…" she placed a hoof over his lips, stopping his apology. "You don't need to explain," she said. "I know. And I love you." She moved her hoof, kissing him fully.

He raised his hand to her cheek as he returned his kiss. Her kisses always made him feel… alive. There was no other word for it. When they kissed, he felt alive, his heart hammered and his body sizzled with energy. Her kisses were better than a pure shot of adrenaline to his heart. Skydiving didn't even come close.

She climbed into his lap, caressing his tongue with hers. She shivered as his hands explored her entire body, sliding smoothly over her back and down her forelegs. She could feel her heart fighting to be loose of its bonds, to leap from her chest and join his. She ran her hoof down his torso, over the stone mass of his chest and across the defined ridged of his abs.

He felt blood rise into his face, his cheeks beginning to redden. He shook with desire as her tongue twined with his, twisting and sliding with practiced ease. He moved his left hand through her shoulder length mane as he let his right explore back up her foreleg and shoulder. Her fur was as soft as silk, and her hair as cool as a summer breeze.

She moaned into his mouth as he ran his fingers down her spine with the tenderness of a butterfly. She thrilled as he ran his fingers through her mane, letting another moan escape in-between their lips. She loved the way he touched her. Every kiss a raindrop, every caress a light springs breeze. She climbed further onto him, draping her forelegs over his broad shoulders, deepening the kiss. She began to breathe heavily, sweet ecstasy coursing through her like a thousand volts.

He pulled her closer to him, beginning to kiss down her neck and jaw. He touched the inside of her knee, eliciting a soft moan from her. He listened to her breathing speed up, felt her heart beating in unison with his against his chest. He slid his hand across and behind her hip, fingers extended fully, grasping and gripping her curves.

She had begun to buck her hips, sliding her agitated and needy sex over his raised leg. She felt him grow with her thigh as he began to time his motions with hers. They moved as one, the beat of their hearts akin to the bass drum of a symphony of pleasure. Their whispers the strings of a violin of love. She pulled her head back, placing her lips a hairs breadth away from his ear. She exhaled softly, whispering the words he longed to hear. "Take me. Take me now. On the floor, on the table, I don't care. Just take me." She punctuated the plea with a kiss on his earlobe, she could almost feel the energy run through him.

He lifted her into his arms, walking her over to the table. He set her down gently as she lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it behind her and diving into a kiss, their tongues slipping in and out of each others lips with every pass. He unclasped his belt, pulling it through the loops with ease. Returning his hands to her form, he ran his left up her side, stroking her shoulder and chest while he slipped his right between her legs, sliding his two middle fingers in and out of her soaking sex. He smirked and he moaned loudly.

"Ah! Jake, yes!" Scratch screamed as his fingers assaulted her sensitive folds, his thumb rotating around her burning clit, touching it ever so slightly. She bucked her hips against his hand, clutching her forelegs around his neck as he took her beyond the clouds. She was in heaven, nothing but this moment mattered. Just him and her, caught up in the most primal acts of love. She felt the pressure building between her legs, the burning in her clit getting hotter and hotter. She was begging for release.

Jake continued to press further, avoiding her bud until just the right moment. He could tell she was close, she was nearly screaming her lust into the air. He gripped her hair, pulling his fingers away from her.

She was close, she could almost taste the release. She needed to cum and his fingers were pure magic. She was dangling from a ledge, on the precipice of the sensations she loved. Then it all stopped. 'I was that fucking close!' she screamed at him I'm her mind. She looked at his face, trying to find the reason he had stopped. A smirk had crept onto his face. What was he thinking? Suddenly, her sex was once again under siege, but this time the pleasure was instant and deep with in. she came as soon as it began again.

Jake had timed it perfectly. He had unbuttoned his pants and penetrated her, sending her immediately into orgasm. As he thrust into her, Scratch began shuddering, convulsing with pleasure in the raw. Her screams had fallen to half-glazed whimpers, her eyes clouded as she was kept in continual orgasm.

The feeling was indescribable, she felt her head swim in a sea of lights, her body afloat in the stars. He had given her the most powerful cum of her life. She could feel him; in and out, in and out, thrusting with the rhythm of a bassist. His piece was huge, fourteen inches long and over an inch in diameter. It battered against her cervix, each impact another wave of ecstasy.

She felt incredible, like soft velvet against his shaft. Her cum causing her to spasm and tense around his member. Each thrust was different, her body no longer in her control. He could feel her hear pounding in her chest, her whimpers arousing in the extreme. She was vulnerable only during these times, and she let him have control.

She had lost track of time, all sense of urgency had left. She would have screamed to the sky if she had a choice. Her body was racked with wave after divine wave of pleasure. Her mind had seemed to seek refuge from the unforgiving onslaught of his shaft, her cervix burned as the head impacted against it, like a ram against castle walls. Her clit stung and thrilled as it was rasped by his piece. He pulled nearly all the way out before surging forward. She begged for it to never end.

Looked into her eyes, smiling as she whimpered. Her eyes were glazed and half lidded, her tongue hanging out and ears drooping; her body paying attention only to the waves from her sex. He leaned forward, nibbling on her ear softly as she cried out in her mind.

She was still in orgasm, beginning to feel tired. Her eyelids floated closed and opened. She couldn't feel anything above her waist. She was begging for him to cum, to finish and give her that last spike of ecstasy. She was no doubt enjoying it, but it was becoming ridiculously good. This was better than anypony was supposed to feel.

He began to feel his cum boil, rising up inside of him. it wouldn't be much longer now. He began to thrust harder, her moans and whimpers increasing in volume. He pulled back, almost coming completely out before diving forward. He came deep in her.

She screamed in pleasure. She could feel his cum being shot against her cervix, Gods it was heaven! Her spike floated in the Ionosphere, drifting aimlessly. When he finished, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Don't pull out…" she laid her head on his shoulder, drifting as they remained as one.

He could feel her heart beating slower, her breathing returning to normal. Within a minute she had fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from her climax. He chuckled, gingerly lifting her off of the table and carrying her to bed. "good night, my love." He whispered in her ear as he covered them, drifting off himself.

**REVIEWS! I demand them! How was the clop? Did I make it emotional enough? How was the clop? Was it good or bad all around? _HOW WAS THE MOTHER FUCKING CLOP?1/1?1/1/_**


	6. Members Only

**A/N: I want to say thanks for all the positive reviews, even before the clop. You are all fan-fuckin-tastic! Please enjoy "Members Only"**

Jake sat in the studio, listening critically as Scratch equalized the song they had recorded. She was adding artificial strings and woodwinds when she asked, "What's the name of the album going to be?" she asked. Jake held up his hand. "Turn down the horns and up the cello." As she made the alterations, Jake thought. "MO…" she looked up at him. "Motive of operation?" she questioned, adding a tympani into the mix. He chortled, nodding his head to the song. "Raise the flute and clarinet." He advised. "There, stop. And it's Manticore with Orchestra. An old band did something call Symphony and Metal." She nodded. It was part of music history class.

"Alright, if that's everything, it looks like we're done." Scratch said, unplugging from the board and getting out of the chair. "Yeah," Jake said. "But we need more instrumentalists. I'm not playing bass, guitar, drums and singing on stage." Scratch agreed. The hardest part of a Trance Industrial duo is the lack of instrumentalists. And while she knew she could supplement them in the studio, it lacked in a live performance. "You know, the Roady, Dante I think. He's good on bass, and I know a drummer from my College years. She's good." He pulled at the Van Dyke beard he had grown over the week, a nervous tick he had fallen into. "Alright, you go talk to her. I'll get Dante in on it." The walked out into the eighty degree weather, spring having warmed up substantially over the week after the incident at Grand Central.

"Well," Scratch said as they stood in front of the Roadrunner Records studio. "I'm off Mareami, that's where she was last I heard. Be back in a few hours." She turned and walked off to Grand Central. "Ich Leibe Dich!" he called out as she walked away. She blew a kiss back. "Ok," he said to himself. "Where does Dante live again?"

Jake walked into a housing project, looking at the addresses on the doors. '180' he kept repeating in his head. "Ah. There you are!" he called to a skinny white teenager sitting on a stoop. Walking up, Dante looked over, away from the CD player in his hands, waving. "Hey! Jake, what are you doing here?" he asked, removing the earbuds. "You slumming or something?" Jake shook his head, sitting next to Dante on the steps. He offered the kid a cigarette, which Dante rejected kindly. "I came to ask if it's true that you play bass." The seventeen year old nodded, his messy red hair shaking on his head. "Yeah, what of it?"

Scratch exited the train as it stopped at Mareami Station, a yellow earth pony running up to her. "Scratch! Over here!" she called to The unicorn. Vinyl waved a hoof, getting tackled as her friend jumped into a hug. "Celestia, Vinyl." She said hugging her. "It's been ages!" Scratch laughed, smiling. "How have you been Perky?" she asked. The mare smiled back, letting her up. "I got accepted into Mareami University and just finished my bachelors in Political Science. What have you been up to sweetie?" Scratch laughed at her old friends enthusiasm. She was always happy for some reason. "I got a contract with Hoof Beats and Roadrunner. I'm famous!" Perky pushed Scratch on the shoulder. "What else! That can't be it!"

"Are you serious?" Dante asked in disbelief. "Of Course I'm in!" he literally jumped for joy when Jake had offered to add him to the line up. "God, it's like a dream come true!" Jake chuckled to himself as he watched the kid shout and beam. His enthusiasm was palpable, you could almost cut it with a knife. People watched as the walked by; a seventeen year-old Irish kid bouncing like a school girl, wasn't very common. After he bled his joy for a moment, he sat down, still vibrating. "so when do I start playing with you guys?"

"Engaged?" Perky questioned, shocked slightly _the_ Vinyl Scratch was going to get married to anyone. "you have got to be kidding." Scratch shook her head, giggling at the face Perky made. "I'm not lying." She confirmed. "I'm getting married in nine days." Her friend let loose a squeal that could possible shatter glass. "Oh my gosh! Who is it!" she demanded, taking on a face you would expect to only see on Pinky Pie. "Tell me tell me tell me!" Scratch giggled, blushing slightly. "Jacob Sky," she said giggling. Perky stopped bouncing in her seat at the mention of her favorite Guitarist/Singer's name. Her eyes got as wide as tea saucers. "Jake? As in, _The _Jake Skystotsov? Garik Jacob Skystotsov?" she was now yelling enthusiastically. "You are marrying the most awesome human in the universe!" Scratch nodded, bringing out another glass shattering "Squee!"

"I'll meet you here tomorrow for practice, just so we're sure on that, right?" Dante asked Jake. Nodding his affirmations, Dante walked out of the studio, towards his house. Jake spun around back to the computer screen in his chair, leaning pack and blowing air through his teeth. 'Gods, he can get annoying,' Jake thought. "But he's got drive, I'll give him that." He lifted the headphones back over his ears, listening to a few of the songs that were yet to be completed. As the notes played through his head, he watched his imagination ran free. Half notes, bass clefts and bars scrolled and twisted at the whim of the music. Twisting and changing as the mood took them.

"Oh… My… Gosh…" Perky said as she stood underneath the sign of the studio. "No way!" he bounced several times, excitement welling over. "C'mon, Perky," Scratch called to her holding the door open. "You wanted to meet him." With a squee, Perky ran inside and down into the recording hall. "Which one is he in?" She asked keeping her voice down after observing several occupied recording room signs. Scratch walked past her to the door at the end. "In the private room," she said, a flash of boast in her voice. "We got it when our third album went platinum for the eight time." Perky walked up calmly despite herself. "Wow, you guys get your own private room?" she asked as Scratch opened the door.

Walking in with her friend, she saw Jake leaned back in his chair with the headphones on. He seemed to either be asleep or concentrating on something, his thick braids falling down to the seat of the chair and his eyes closed and pointed at the ceiling. She walked over sneakily, signaling Perky to do the same. She scooted under the chair, lifting it up enough so it would roll out from under Jake. With a flailing motion and a yell, he landed on the floor. "Scratch," He yelled in surprise. "Umm… Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the yellow mare.

Scratch lent Jake her shoulder, helping him back up onto his feet. "Jake, this is the friend I told you about, the drummer." Scratch introduced. Jake extended his hand to her. "Guten tag, Fräulein. I'm Ja…" she cut him off as she grasped his hand in both hooves. "OMIGOSHJAKE!" she screeched as she shook fervently. "Omigosh I cant believe I'm shaking hands with the greatest star on Earth! Maybe even the UNIVERSE! This is the greatest day of my life! Oh, by the way, my names Timpani Percussion, but my friends call me Perky!" she finished her soliloquy, punctuating it with a wide grin. Scratch giggles to herself as Jake stood there, still recording what had ran through his ears. "umm… well hi then, Perky. You already know me, so let me tell you your day is about to get twenty times better." Perky looked at his face smiling but confused. The only way this could get better was if he asked her to… "We wish for you to be the drummer of Manticore. There is a tour comi…" He was cut off again by a tackle, followed by an assault of kisses and squealing of "of course!" and "Are you serious!" After lifting the mare off of him and asking her to calm down in seven languages, they finally got her into the studio and behind a drum set. " Jake pressed the Mic button. "Alright Perky," he said. "We have a couple of songs that don't have a drum-line. We want you to make the line as you go to prove you can play with the best. She nodded, listening to the first track play trough her monitor.

"So," scratch started, elbowing him in the ribs. "What do you thing about Perky?" Jake wiped his face where he could still feel spittle from the mares assault on him. "She's definitely got energy," he pointed out. "I just hope she doesn't do that again."

They continued to make small talk as Perky feigned playing the drums, figuring out the best approach. After the third play through of the song, she leaned into her Mic. "This song has a sixteenth note time, right?" Jake gave her a thumbs up. Starting over the snare, she began. Hammering on the skin of the high tom each second. "Hello," Jake said, broadcasting the song with her drums into the room. It was perfect, the only thing missing was a crowd. "I told you she was good," Scratch said with a smirk.

That night they stood outside of the apartment building Jake lived in, talking about what cities they would be playing on which dates and such; filling Perky in. they sat there for an hour, drinking beer and smoking. Once the conversation was over, they all headed into the lobby. Scratch tapped Perky on the shoulder, whispering something into her ear. The yellow mare suddenly lit up like a bulb, nodding ecstatically. Scratch trotted to Jake on the stairs, stopping in front of him. "Hey, babe, she doesn't have a place to stay tonight." She said to him. "would it be ok if she stayed at our place tonight?" Jake looked back over his shoulder, sighing. "You know the couch is uncomfortable as hell." Scratch shook her hoof. "She won't mind, trust me." Jake huffed, he was uncomfortable having people he didn't know well stay in his home. "C'mon Perky." He called out down the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Jake was unlocking the door's several locks, all the while aware of the giggling going on behind him. "What is so funny, you two?" he asked opening the door. Tossing his keys and wallet on the table, he noticed that Scratch and Perky were behind him; side by side. "I don't think we will have to set up the couch tonight, babe." Scratch said as they walked towards him in unison, giggling.

**Oh mai... O3O**


	7. A Little Insight into The Story

BACKGROUND INFORMATION ON MANTICORE AND ITS MEMBERS.

NOT PART OF THE STORY PROGRESSION

Hello faithful reader. I believe some thanks are in order. You have all stated with me through the chapters and I am thoroughly grateful.

After reading through the chapters myself, I have noticed a lack of background on original characters, thus I shall dedicate this entry to clear up any possible questions.

The current earth year and month is April of 2168.

On the subject of Jake I must say that this is the most intricate character I have developed to date, here are a few unspoken and known facts about him.

Name: Garik Jacob Skystotsov

Age: 26

Date of birth: May 30th, 2143

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Blue-Grey

Nationality: German

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 245.7 pounds

Sexual Orientation: Hetero

Family

Father: Gregori Skystotsov

Nationality: Russian

Condition: deceased, cancer of the mouth.

Mother: Birgit Skystotsov.

Maiden name: Birgit Koch

Nationality: German

Condition: Deceased, car accident.

Siblings: none.

Another human in the story, Dante. He is rather young, being 17, but is a master class bassist. He is also awkward around women when sober.

Name: Dante O'Patrick

Age: 17

Date of birth: June 12th, 2152

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Nationality: Irish-American

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Sexual Orientation: Unknown

Family

Father: unknown

Nationality: Irish American, presumed

Condition: presumed deceased

Mother: unknown

Maiden name: unknown

Nationality: unknown

Condition: unknown

Siblings: none

I know there isn't much to go on here, but Dante is an orphan that grew up in the slums of New Jersey.

Timpani! Yeah, she's sort of like a stomachable Pinky Pie. Her enthusiasm is second to one, namely the slightly crazed pink one, but the energy it grants her assists her in her abilities on any skinned instrument. She has developed the 128th note, doubling the achievement of Larz Ulrich of Metallica's 64th note.

Name: Timpani Percussious. AKA, Perky.

Age: 23

Date of birth: November 11th, 2146

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Green

Area of Birth: Fillydelphia

Height: 5'6" on hind legs

Weight: refuses to say (sorry guys, she really does)

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Family

Father: Estranged, refuses to mention.

Mother: Same as father.

Siblings: a sister.

Now that those characters are described, and if you don't know Vinyl Scratch I feel so sorry for you, I should describe the band.

Carrion was the band Jake started in 2148, almost immediately after receiving his masters degree in business management. Their sound something like Oomph mixed with Nickelback and Rammstein. After running several cross country tours in America and Mexico, he struck a deal with Roadrunner Records, but had a falling out with his band mates and became a solo artist. He played all of the instruments for his firs three albums through Roadrunner. After getting a touring band to fill the instruments, he went on the Hoofbeats and Metal tour in Equestria and Asia, playing with several new bands from both worlds.

He met Vinyl Scratch on this tour mind you, but it wasn't the immediate friendship you would think it was. Hoofbeats Studios had scheduled her to play the main attraction that night, while Roadrunner had Jake and Carrion scheduled in the same slot. The owner of the club they were at decided they should dual for the slot with their combined fist song. it was a hit, nuff said. The crowd was going nuts at the sound of Scratch's Hardstyle Trance combined with Carrion's heavy and dark Industrial.

After the second tour, and Jake and Scratch's romantic involvement, Roadrunner's representative offered them a joint contract. Thus the band Manticore was formed as a duo.

Is that enough? I think that's enough. Ok, I've fapped around enough, time to work on the next chapters XD


	8. At The Castle Tonight

**A/N: Hey you gaizzzz! its ME! thanks for all the positive reviews and the recent suggestion from a reviewer. you know who you are. as always, Please enjoy "At The Castle Tonight" (BTW, i suggest watching REPO the genetic opera, really good movie.)**

Jake awoke with the sun as usual, his arm numb from Scratches slight weight. No… both of his arms were numb. Instead of Classical piano music, there was "Oomph!" playing on the speakers. 'Ok, I need answers,' he decided as he sat up, his arms sliding out from under the mares in his bed. They groaned mildly, quickly falling back asleep. Jake looked at Perky. "Oh," he muttered. "Now I remember."

Last nigh had left Jake exhausted, even after seven hours of sleep. 'Gods, Timpani needs to chill more,' he though as he lay in the tub. Not only had Scratch talked him into letting her stay, she demanded a threesome. Jake massaged his cramped abs under the hot water. Apparently they had gone until both the mares passed out, gods his abs hurt. "Never again am I going that long with two girls," He said before dipping his head under.

As he exited the bathroom, he noticed they were both still asleep. 'No wonder,' he thought, chuckling to himself. After putting on his pants he decided to skip the shirt, slipping on his Leather jacket instead. He walked over to the bed, thinking which one he should wake up first and which would have worse consequences. Leaning over , he laid a soft kiss on Scratches lips. She stirred, kissing back. "Good morning, Honig." He whispered. "You have a little explaining to do." He said with a smile. "No I don't," Scratch moaned as she stretched. "You never said no." She smiled lazily and rolled out of bed and onto her feet. "Coffee," was all she said as she walked into the kitchen. He walked around and looked at Perky. She was absolutely exhausted, dead to the world. He leaned over and hovered his face above her ear.

"Zu wecken, Röslein," he whispered to her in a sensual tone, tempting her out of her dream. "Die Sonne scheint und der Tag ist schön. Lassen Sie es nicht zu verschwenden." Timpani rolled over, facing the window. Jake leaned over and kissed her, just as he did scratch. She responded and returned the favor. She groaned softly at the light. "Mmm, thank you," she said to him as he stood upright.

Jake sat with Scratch as Timpani showered, sharing coffee. "You lucky dog," Scratch said over the table, giggling slightly. "And why is that?" He asked, pouring another cup of coffee. Scratch smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "You got the prize," she sniggered to herself. "I didn't think she was going to have let anyone else have it." Jake sat down beside her, holding her hoof in his hand. "What are you on about, Scratch?" he was thoroughly confused right now.

"You got the cherry everyone in college was trying to get, honestly." She said, dumping a shot of vodka into her coffee and downing the entire sixteen ounces. "She was always going on about how she would only give it to a real stallion, which seriously tweaked the football team and R.G.R.T. frat. The Royal Guard Recruit Trainees." Jake blinked a few times and he dropped his shot down his gullet, following it with warm coffee. "Nein verdammt Weg," he said, falling into German. "Sie war zu gut für sie ersten Mal." Scratch nodded, pouring another shot into her refilled cup. "Yes she was," she added, smirking. "I'm surprised she even woke up this morning, considering she nearly wore you out." She giggled, sipping from her mug. Jake shook his head and laughed. "and she just loved it." Scratch finished off her coffee and kissed him quickly, smiling. "Tell me you aren't jealous," Jake nearly begged. Scratch looked at him and smiled, kissing again, this time slipping him her tongue. "Not in the least."

The day went smoothly, meeting up with Dante, introductions, and then recording. Having finished the album, they all went back to Jake's place for booze and a celebratory night of debauchery.

In the morning, Jake found both Timpani and Dante passed out on the floor. "Light weights," he said to scratch as he dumped a glass of cold water on Dante. He flailed and scrambled towards the wall. "What the fu…" he started but Jake silenced him with a raised hand. Dante looked over at where timpani was sleeping, only to find Scratch making out with her; and passionately at that. Jake laughed in hysterics ad he pointed at Dante. "HAHAHA! Mädchen! Schauen Sie diesem winzigen Ding!" Dante turned redder than a tomato as he realized everyone could see his boner. "Timpani and Scratch both looked over, blushing and giggling. "Jake! Don't taunt the boy." Scratch chided, trotting over to Dante and rearing up, pinning him to the wall. "Besides," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I think it's kind of cute." She kissed him softly before waltzing out of the door, leaving the seventeen year old kid stunned and babbling.

After a quick change of clothes and a bath, Dante and Timpani walked down the stairs, joining the other band members. "So, little man," Jake said while pointing an accusing finger, bringing the blood back into Dante's face. "You proved you can hang with the best. Now comes the test. We play The Castle tonight. Don't lock up."

After exiting the Royal Equestrian Rail's Canterlot station, they boarded a rented bus to Seaddle. On the way there they argued which songs they should play, when the pyro and concussions should go off. And most importantly, whether Dante would survive a crowd surfing or not. "I think he would," timpani said. "Are you kidding? He'll get torn up and we would need a new bassist." Jake criticized. "Er Haut und Knochen." Dante shook his head in confusion, maybe he should have taken German in high school. "he'll be fine Jake. He's already proved that he's thick headed enough to avoid losing anything important.

As the buss stopped in front of The Castle night club in Seaddle., dente held the side door open for the others. "Do it man," Timpani urged as she got off and pushed the cart with her drums in it in the back of the club. He waited for a moment before Jake came out, carrying his guitar and personal Mic. "I said don't," was all he said as he walked in after Timpani. "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't want a kid to get hurt. If you think you can do it and still play, go for it." Scratch said with a smile, pulling the tables and mixing board with her into the club.

Their gig went off with out a hitch. Everyone was in sync and the crowd was livid. Scratch used her magic to full effect, mimicking strobe lights to the drum beat, thrilling the crowd with an illusion of a giant manticore upon taking the stage and a rising dragon each time the pyro went off. Dante turned out to be much like Jake onstage. He loved going for the extreme, jumping off of the rafters with his first licks and falling into the rhythm as if he had done it a thousand times before.

Jake did his best to give the crowd a rush, exhibiting supreme agility and skill by climbing to the ceiling with out hands during the solo. Jumping into the crowd during the quiet moments of the song when he didn't play. And Timpani was, well was Timpani. Her mane flew in what ever direction it wanted as she banged her head to the beat, pounding on the skins to the bursting point the entire show. She had energy to spare also, and was currently performing a spectacular solo while the rest of the band hydrated. Jake was leaned over the mixing board talking to Scratch, while girls and mares alike asked Dante for his number and if he was single. "Look at that dog!" Jake yelled over the noise to Scratch, pointing over his shoulder to a now swamped Dante. Girls hung on any available hand or hoof hold. "I know!" she yelled back over the drums. She pointed at him with her horn, hollering, "Look!" Jake turned around and found him and Timpani playing a dual from across the dance floor.

After the show ended they all hung out at the bar, drinking and having a good laugh after the show. Dante was flirting with a rather cute palomino and a redhead next to him. Timpani and Jake were throwing back double shots, while Scratch had decided to play some of her solo stuff to cool down from the show. "So," Jake shouted over the bass and drum track Scratch was currently mixing. "How long have you known Scratch?"

Timpani leaned back against the bar, thinking. "About," she started, stopping to think again. "I don't know how long! We sort of grew up together I guess. We started hanging out in middle school." She picked up another shot glass, draining it before dropping it back where she got it from. "I guess you could say we're pretty much sisters." She let her head droop back onto the counter top. "Celestia, this is some good whiskey!" Jake held a lighter up to her mouth, chuckling. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a sideways glance. "I expected your breath to catch fire," he explained. "You've been knocking them back so hard…"

Dante walked around to the other side of Jake, taking his shot glass and downing it. "Hey, asshole. That was mine!" Jake yelled, laughing at Dante's look of wounded pride. "Let me guess," Jake started to say but the kid cut him off. "Don't even go there." Timpani waved to the bartender, ordering the three of them a bottle. "You could use a drink, sexy." She called over to Dante. The kid didn't even blush as he ignored her. "Are you sure you aren't drunk yet?" Jake asked her, joking and poking fun at Dante. "Not enough." She said as the stallion behind the counter set three glasses on the bar with a bottle of Seaddle's Finest, the brand from the local distillery. Jake poured the drinks after timpani missed the cup twice in a row. Handing one to Dante he said, "C'mon man, lighten up! Down a few of these and go try again. That blonde over there has been eyeing you all night." Jake punctuated his sentence by pointing to a tall blond woman around the age of twenty two.

"God damn," Dante exclaimed in the bus as he helped Timpani carry Jake to the bed in the back. "Next time, don't try to out drink him." Jake's weight shifted on Dante, causing him to fall into the cabinets and the bus the shake. "I told him I would win, but he didn't listen…" she said back, trailing off at the end of her sentence drunkenly. "You don't understand…Ow!" he said as he fell into another set of cabinet doors. "You don't tell a German you can out drink them, especially when they're half Russian." Jake slipped out of their hands and landed face first on the floor beside the queen bed. "Close enough." Dante muttered, rolling Jake onto his side.

"What the hell happened?" Scratch asked as she climbed into the bus, finding Jake on the floor mumbling in German crossed with Russian. "I got drunk and he passed out," Timpani giggled as she laid down on the pull out mattress. Scratch couldn't help but laugh as she saw him finally beaten in a drunk fight. "Oh, Jakey. You big idiot." She leaned over and listened to him mumble. "What's he saying?" Dante asked as he sat in a rotating chair. "something about going sober and never touching bunnies again if my lessons paid off." This made everyone laugh loudly, Dante and Perky not knowing she was serious.


	9. Wedding Day

**A/N: I think I should clarify that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have passed on at this point, their bodies never found. Thus the ponies have made them into god figures. Please enjoy, "Wedding Day"**

'This is it,' Jake thought as he leaned against the support beam, watching Vinyl Scratch twitch in her dream. He let a crack of amusement pass beyond his larynx but not his lips, he didn't want to wake her. 'my last day as a free man.' He had been out with some old friends and Dante, partying and more or less flirting with every cute female that passed by. His bachelor party had ended an hour ago. He left alone as Dante went home with a brunette woman.

He took off his jacket, the treated black leather and stainless steel studs reflecting the moonlight that filtered through the window. Setting it on the coat hanger he had put up on the beam a couple of days prior, a chain hanging from the garment struck the wood; emitting a slight jangle. Scratch stirred, propping herself up and rubbing her eyes with a forehoof. "babe, is that you?" she asked groggily. Jake smiled. "Yeah Scratch, it's me." He answered, walking over and crouching by the bed. "I'll be there in a second, ok?" she nodded grasping his face gently between her hooves and kissing him softly. As she laid back down, Jake stripped out of his shirt, walking to the sink and pouring; a glass of water.

The next day at noon their Hand-Fasting was scheduled, and Jake was freaking out over what son they should play for their dance. "Hey, is that the groom I see?" a female voice called from behind him. "Looks like he's having second thoughts." Jake turned around, still holding the two records in his hands. "Not now Timpani," he chided. "I want everything to be perfect and I can't choose the dance record." Even though he was marrying the mare of his dreams, he couldn't help but check her out. "You look good, by the way." Timpani blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Sweetie Belle's daughter takes after her aunt, you know." She walked up and looked at the records. "Why are you choosing these?" she asked, reading the names. "It's definitely not what she will remember when you're both old and graying," she reached back and rummaged through a hidden saddlebag in the folds of her dress. "Here," she said as she handed him a record. He took it from her and read the label. "Classic Metal Ballads, Redux. By Otto Von Canterlot." He lowered it and looked at her questioningly. "He's a distant relative of Octavia," she explained. "From what she told me, the first song is bound to make her remember today, if nothing else does."

"We have gathered here today," the High Priest spoke to the audience. "To bind these two beings in blessed union." Jake looked into Scratched crimson eyes, he really was a lucky man. "If anyone has an objection as to why these two should not be joined here today, please make your arguments known before all the gods above." He paused for anyone to speak up. Dante stood up. "Yeah, I think they should have been hitched years ago." Jake smiled in amusement as Scratch giggled. "yes, that is the opinion of everyone, isn't it." The priest said in return. This elicited a series of whoops and yeas from the gathered witnesses.

"Do you, Garik Skystotsov, swear to honor, protect, love, and cherish Vinyl Scratch? In the name of the Gods and all who are here today, do you swear that you shall forever remain faithful, loyal, and loving to her?" Jake nodded slowly, smiling at Vinyl. "Yes, I swear." He confirmed. "please cross your left hand with her right hoof," he asked, draping a red ribbon over their wrists. Next, he turned to vinyl. "Do you Vinyl Scratch, swear to honor, protect, cherish, and love Garik Skystotsov. In the name of the Ascended Princesses and all here today, do you swear that you shall forever remain faithful, loyal, and loving to him?" she blinked, her eyes watering in joy. "I swear." She looked into Jake's Blue-gray eyes, seeing he would never leave her. The priest draped the second, black ribbon across their wrists.

Draping the third, white ribbon over their wrists, the priest began to tie, speaking. "By the Decree of all gods and deities, let it be known. That these two beings are forever joined, in blessed union." He kissed each of them on the forehead. "So say we all!" he called into the crowd, spreading his arms. "So say we all! So say we all! So say we all!" was the thunderous chant from the gathering. Jake kissed Vinyl, whispering. "So say we all."

The wedding had gone perfectly. Timpani had proved to be a real friend, bringing the record of an Orchestral recording of "Ohne Dich". That is until a thunderous report resounded across the valley. "Jake, What's going on?" Vinyl asked as everyone looked towards a large fireball, rising from beyond a low hill. "I don't kno…" was all he could say before someone in the crowd heard something on a wireless set. "They're saying that the Markut have found earth! The Space Fleet has taken severe damages! All Humans are to report to their designated areas of deployment!" panic began to spread through the crowd like wild fire, consuming all but Jake. He looked down at the grass, holding Vinyl's hooves.

"Priest. I need you to release my hand. My world is calling me and ignoring it is a capitol offense." The unicorn nodded, undoing the knot. Jake kneeled down and kissed Vinyl on the lips. "I'll be back, I swear." He said, running off at a sprint towards the area the fireball was.

**Yeah I know. "_EXPLAIN YOURSELF, FOAL!_" is what you're screaming. Well the Markut are a species of Aliens that the human fleet has had no trouble repelling. But now the seem to be on their doorstep. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	10. Some more information

_**MOAR INFORMATION! NOT STORY, BUT IMPORTANT!**_

IM SORRY GAWD! I need to explain a few things before I post another chapter.

As the summary said, humanity cast ships out into space to find intelligent life. When they did, the first one they found was the Markut. After striking a hasty pact to allow travel through their controlled space, they received attack on a human freighter. From then on, humanity has been fighting and pushing back the aliens, usually not sustaining any losses or damage.

No they are not like any of the covenant from halo. They are insectoid, but they are bipedal, human-shaped insectoids. They breathe CO2 and Hydrogen. Usually meaning one strike to a ships hull causes a Markut ship to violently erupt in flames.

But now that they are using fully self contained atmosphere suits, they no longer are so easy to kill during a raid. Now on Earth's door they have dropped a small task force, instructed to gauge Earth's battle force. They're in for a nasty surprise, to say the least. I mean 7 billion human soldiers, ready to kick ass and chew gum? Yeah, they're all out of gum.

Now you are wondering "WHY DID THEY SAY FOR JAKE TO LEAVE HIS WIFE? Y ARMY NO KILL BUGS?" (said in a very stereotyped Asian accent) well that's because at this time, humans don't know how large the Markut fleet is. I took a page from Israeli law. Every earth resident, human or not, must go through basic and advanced soldier training at the age of 16. This usually takes 2 years, which they can either finish up high school or do college classes. Jake and every human without children over the age of 18 was just activated for service, and not responding to the call is punishable by death, publicly. Guillotine and hanging and shit like that in the town square, ya know?

There. I have explained my self. Enjoy.


	11. Lead and Fire

**A/N: ok, I know the whole invasion of earth is a little war of the worlds-ish, but I'm a nerd. XD anyway, this is the next chapter. Please enjoy, "Lead and Fire."**

Jake ran across the valley towards the explosion, slowing when he reached the final hill between him and the city. 'How the hell did they find us' he thought and he crouched, stalking up the former garbage mound. 'Better question. How did they get beyond the Ort blockade?' Cautiously, he crested the mound of earth. On the ground below him, two landing craft were unloading Markut warriors. They each held a staff type weapon connected by hoses you a pack on their backs.

He observed them, the only thing he could do unarmed at this point. As the aliens began to file towards the tower of smoke and fire in the city, he noticed two of them stayed behind. 'rear guard,' he quickly deducted. They were alone, facing the city and looking towards each other at random intervals, possibly conversing.

Jake scooted back down the hill. 'How do I get past them?' he thought. He had to kill them, he knew. But they had the advantage of view. Looking up, he watched the tiny silhouettes of earth frigates and battle platforms firing ferrous rounds into a fleet several times larger than they were. "Wait," he said to himself. There was a way. He remembered seeing a path to them they had failed to notice.

Jake was teen feet away now, crouched behind a trash can. Peeking around the aluminum can, he watched for an opening. Their helmets were wide and bespoke either self contained radar, or a massive blind spot. It didn't wrap around, meaning their eyes were exposed and they probably had respirator masks. 'ok, one shot.' He stalked around the can, sneaking up behind the guards. He pushed one down, tearing its weapon away from it. In Jake's hands, the known energy based weapon was a club, which he was already implementing. Slinging the surprisingly heavy object around, he ripped the hose from the Markut's pack, smashing the haft of the weapon into the others face. Purple blood sprayed from the impact point as the creature face caved in. As the one he had just attacked fell dead, he rounded on the owner. He let the fifty pound object lag behind, twisting his arms over his head and bringing the shaft of metal down on the others neck.

Inside the city, Jake quickly found a weapons locker, retrieving a rifle and joining the fray to repel the tack force.

Vinyl Scratch sat beside the speakers as they played the record Timpani brought. 'Why now,' she thought, now the only one in the valley. 'Why today?' she lifted the cup of champagne to her lips, further indulging in her depression. Timpani walked up, sitting beside her on the grass. "Hey, Scratchy," she said with a hug. "I'm sorry this had to happen." Scratch didn't look over at her, just closed her eyes and listened to the song. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Fall back! Get to that store!" Jake yelled as the humans began to lose the barricade of cars. "Now, Move!" As his detachment filed back, Jake laid down suppressing fire. "Grenade out!" he called as he rolled an M9 HE grenade under the vehicles.

"Dante! Get out of the open!" a Sergeant in full BDU screamed at him. "Yes sir!" he called, firing a burst into the chest of a Markut. Ducking behind an upturned car, Dante asked the sergeant, "What the hell happened to the Ort Blockade?" The Sergeant shook his head. "They last reported they were keeping rear guard around the system. We have no idea how they found us." A volley of enemy fire struck the car, causing it to slide back. "We gotta move!"

"Get to the station! We gotta get across town, now!" Jake screamed as two of his soldiers took rounds. "Get Down there, now!" Once the last soldier was in, Jake tossed another grenade, following them in. "Get on the train, go." He ordered. His Lieutenant bars had given him full authority over Queens and Brooklyn now that his captain was reported dead.

"I got word from Rockstar!" Dante yelled to his Sergeant, holding the earpeice to his radio against his ear over the gunfire. "Jake has lost Brooklyn and Queens is following fast, he needs all command squads and backup available to meet him at the UN building. The sergeant fired back on the enemy. "Then get going, son! I've got this!" Dante looked around the car as his commander loaded bullets into four Markut. "I said go!"

"Why don't we have anything in the air?" Jake yelled into his radio. "We need support!" As if an answer to his prayers, two Star Hawks zoomed into view, overshooting the encroaching Markut and turning around. Settling into a low hover, the inter-atmospheric aircraft unloaded their nose mounted cannons into the fifty plus foot mobiles, mowing them down. Firing two rocket assisted bombs for good measure, they continued on their way. "Drinks are on you tonight, Ground Pounders. Were out of here to rejoin the fight above."

"Lieutenant!" Dante called as he made his way around the medics that were treating the wounded in the lull of the fight. Dante couldn't help but compare it to the eye of a hurricane. "Jake! Where are you!" Dante continued trying to find his new CO. "Over here! Near the flagpoles!" Jake called back. As Dante arrived next to his boss and Commanding Officer, he looked at the two craters in the four-lane road in front of the building. "What the hell happened to the road?" Jake tossed his cigarette butt away and lit another, Not knowing when he would be able to smoke next. "Star Hawks." He said flatly. "They dropped fire on the bugs." Jake finished.

In the hours of the day, one thousand Markut had assaulted the city, leaving twenty thousand untrained civilians and highly trained soldiers alike dead in the streets. The UWG had decided to declare war on the alien species that had invaded one of the mother planets. Jake was assigned to SOCOM Sword, the spear point of the navy forces, while Dante was detailed with protecting Equestria. They each were given three hours to gather their gear and meet at the wormhole railway station. Dante waited in the lobby of Jake's apartment complex, having been closest to home when the orders came down and was already finished.

"What the fuck were those Battle Cruisers doing out there anyway?" Jake ranted to himself as he stuffed his armor in a duffel bag. "How did they miss fifty known enemy warships?" he closed the trunk that he kept the Titanium pads in, zipping his bag shut. "Jake," Vinyl said as he threw the lock behind him. "Calm down, no pony saw this coming, you knew that." Jake lifted the bag, but she stopped him, demanding he look her way. "I know you have to go, just promise me you'll come home." He stood there, silent. He knew most soldiers never came home. "Jake, please, promise me that." He looked at her. She was crying, tears streaming down her face.

"You know," he started to say but Scratch punched him in the stomach. "Don't tell me that shit!" she screamed at him, sobbing. "I want to hear you say you're going to make it back!" He remained silent, sitting on the flat top of the trunk. "I can't," he told her. "I can't make that promise," She walked off towards the wall. Bleeding off anger and hopelessness. "Not after watching men die like flies." He got up, walking over and kneeling in front of her. "I'm going on the front, so I can't promise I'll live. But I swear I will send you messages if I'm alive I'll tell you everything I'm allowed to. If I got hit, how many damn bugs I killed, everything up their dying screams." He wiped away her tears, holding her close. "Jake, I'm afraid I won't get those messages, I'm not ready to lose you." She sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you."

They stayed like that until Jake had to leave. In the lobby, Dante was sitting beside Timpani, apparently talking over something important. Neither of them noticed Jake and Scratch come down the stairs. "So when this is over, would you… Jake!" She said, startled. Both of them got up out of their seats, the emotion draining out of their faces when they saw Vinyl was crying. Timpani rushed over, comforting her friend. "Ready?" Dante asked. Jake nodded, walking to the door.

"Jake," Timpani called before he shut the door. "You better come back, or I'll kill you."

**Ok, was that good? Give me reviews!**


	12. Farther Away, Closer to Home

**A/N: Please enjoy "Farther Away, Closer to Home"**

The scenery was pristine, a jungle lake clearer than anything on earth. Primitive animals akin to dinosaurs walked the surface and flew above. The herbivores scattered suddenly, spooked by an unseen threat. Six human shaped figures ran out of the underbrush. They wore black and green striped bulbous armor and held rifles or machine guns. A loud crash was heard behind them as a therapod like creature clamored after them into the open. "Keith, you dumb Scottish bastard!" The human far left screamed as he ran. "If it doesn't kill us I swear to Luna I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

Another human on the right fired his rifle towards the monstrous creature. "Get to cover! Find a place we can hide from it!" the Therapod changed direction, chasing the small black thing that pelted it with rocks. Another human with a deep red stripe across his chest ran in front of the beast, drawing its attention. As it closed, it roared, opening its maw to swallow the human. The human threw something into its mouth, diving into the pond as the Therapod's neck exploded.

Over the radio, the squad heard, "Keith, you owe me a grenade." As the human climbed back onto the ground, the rest of them ran up to him. They took off their fully enclosed helmets, trying to get more air. "Thanks Cap'n," one of them said in a thick Scots accent "I thought that thing was gonna get me." The human took off his helmet. "Well Keith," Jake said. "If you hadn't fucked with it in the first place it wouldn't have chased us."

"So where are we now?" Jake asked the squad. One of them activated a device from his belt. "About five clicks from the objective." He turned around. "That way," the soldier said, pointing back the way they had came. Two soldiers smacked Keith in the back of the head. "Well then, lets get going."

Vinyl Scratch was on the bed of their apartment, laying on her stomach and listening to a recording Jake had sent her. She looked through the photos Timpani had taken of their wedding, listening to Jake talk through her headphones. It had been three month and the war effort was inching towards the Markut homeworld. Jake kept his promise, sending her Email and letters, along with the occasional recording. It helped but she still felt a deep seated sadness at having her husband torn from her arms.

"Today we took Diana 6," his voice played. "It's a planet that the bugs had light control of. We went to take out a hanger they had been launching bombers from. That idiot Scots, Keith. He tried to feed a baby therapod. I think he wanted to keep it as a pet." Scratch let a laugh out despite herself. "but, uh… yeah he didn't think about mommy being the tree next to it." He laughed in her ears. The sound warmed Vinyl's heart. She loved listening to his voice. It sounded like a bass cello. "We got chased five kilometers from where we were supposed to be. He still owes me that grenade." A Scottish voice cut in from the background. "Buy it yourself you stingy bastard!" Jake's voice chuckled again. "That's Keith if you hadn't heard before. But yeah, everything's good. That mission went well. Turns out they had ran when they found out we wanted the planet." Vinyl smiled as she looked at the picture of them dancing together.

"I wish this war hadn't happened, so I could have stayed with you. But fate's a cruel bitch, right?" she laughed slightly, the joy turning into a sob. She had listened to the recording everyday for a month. But he hadn't contacted her since. "command passed orders to our corvette, they're planning to take a heavily fortified moon soon and they want Sword to go behind lines and form a funnel for the Navy's fighters. I'm not looking forward to it. Especially the new way they insert us to the field. Did I tell you? They decided to toss a specialized box out an airlock while in orbit. It's insane, but I guess I shouldn't complain. It's the ultimate skydive, right?" scratch threw the headphones off the bed, crying into the sheets.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I foresee several of these to come. They read a little more dramatically and are easier to produce, considering I have a tale that spans multiple planets now. Please review? **

**Maybe? **

**No? **

**Well fuck you very much XD**


	13. Tau Ceti 4

**I own nothing! I only own my OC's. all rights reserved, Hasbro. I never remember to put that there. :/**

**Sorry for the long delay. I went off on a tangent with a Halo/BSG 2003 crossover and just had a breakthrough with this story and the Block associate…..**

**LOL! Enjoy "Tau Ceti 4"**

Jake ran through the narrow canyon, weaving between the crevasse's cut by the nitrogen water. Tau Ceti 4 was cold. Its atmosphere was a Nitrogen Carbon mix, and its liquid was like flowing ice. He pounded through the pools of steaming fluid, shards of frost clinging to his boots. "Stripe to Squad, I'm in position," he called over the radio as he crested the rise. Laying down on the rock, he slung his rifle and retrieved the detonator from his belt. "Copy. Are the charges set, cap?" Keith asked over the radio. "Affirmative, awaiting target." As he cut the line, a bug convoy came around the bend to the east, heading into canyon.

He waited. They were a hundred yards from the trap, and the timing had to be precise. His objective was to collapse the canyon, destroying as many enemy vehicles and troops as possible and preventing their advancement to the frontlines of the battle. Fifty yards now. He tensed his hand, the pressure on the trigger a hairs breadth from activating the C-9 explosives he had placed.

"Now!" he yelled over the radio, clicking the detonator. Twenty explosions rocked the canyon as he stood, the granite walls burying the bugs as they caved in. Four rockets streaked from behind the convoy as his squad bore down. Vehicles and bodies exploded, the hydrogen in their air tanks catching and destroying the rock further. All he had to do was watch as his squad annihilated the bugs like a minor infestation of roaches.

After fifteen minutes, the barrage stopped. Explosions from the destroyed vehicles continued without provocation. "All clear, send back." He ordered over the radio. Two bugs crawled out from under the initial attack site, their lower half missing. He snapped his rifle up, firing the White phosphorous rounds into their tanks. The two bugs exploded, a short burst of light reflecting through the nitrogen fog. "Heavy, clear." Craig Johnson called. "Sandman, clear." The team sniper, Justin Moore called. "Jester, clear." Keith called. Jake waited five minutes for the last member to call. "Harpoon, where are you?" he asked. Two explosions caught his attention to the east. "Sorry captain." John Fisher called. "They tried to get away. All clear Stripe." Silence reigned as he processed the scene below. "Copy," Jake answered. "All units, we are return-to-base. Rendezvous a mile from the drop box." He cut the line and jogged back down the incline.

"Tau Ceti 4 has fallen," Jake said. "The bugs put up a good fight, but it seemed like they were only trying to keep us occupied. They fell like leaves and came back just as fast." The headphones over Scratches ears grew quiet. "I'm sending you a gift. It's a flower I found on the moon. I think you will like it. It has the most beautiful shades of pink and violet I have ever seen." Scratch listened to the recording, smelling the flower that seemed to refuse to dry out. It smelled wonderful. "I don't know if it needs water, but you have always been the one that keeps the plants alive." She giggled, he had sent her several letters since he finished fighting on the moon,the first explaining he had to keep secret. The second one was written the first month after she received the recording. He had written down all the sweet things he could think of. It was a four page essay. The second one was a tale of how Keith had apparently smuggled a baby therapod on board their ship and was allowed to keep it. The rest were nothing special, but still important none the less. They told her he was alright, that he hadn't taken a hit. They said how much he missed her and how he couldn't wait until he came home.

"I hope you're taking this ok. You know how I hate to see you cry. I want you to know I'm getting deployed on a solo run next month, so I won't be able to send you a letter. I have to track down a soldier that went AWOL on Tauron five and bring him before the military tribunal. Nothing dangerous. The planet is a hell of a lot like Earth. Even the animals are alike. Except the snakes, those are much bigger." He became silent again, talking to someone in the background. "I have to go, the Admiral of _The_ _Kennedy_ wants to talk to me. I love you, and I will be home soon."


	14. To Tauron 5, And THEN We Go Home

**I own Jake, Timpani, Dante, and all soldiers, military, humans, and ponies not owned by Hasbro.**

The trees were silent. Jake had been inserted by a Kaiser drop-ship a kilometer away from the soldiers tracking signal. The data stream he had tapped into told him that the soldier had a broken leg and was camped up ahead. He stalked into the foliage, weaving through the thick growth. All this would have been much simpler if the private had just stuck with his squad. Instead of being sent back home with his buddies for R&R, he would spend months in a brig cell and be dishonorably discharged.

Jake came to the edge of the clearing that the soldier was supposed to be in. raising his rifle, he scanned the area. "Flash!" he called. Somewhere behind a rock, Jake heard "Thunder! What do you want?" Jake stayed behind the bushes, the soldier probably had the area booby trapped. "Davis, I'm here to extract you and bring you before the tribunal. If you don't come quietly, I am ordered to use any means necessary." He waited a moment to let the implications settle in. The soldier tossed an object over the rock. It laid in the clearing before bursting, a blinding light and deafening roar filling the woods.

"You know my helmet keeps me safe from Nine-Bangers, Private." Jake called out when the visor of the helmet depolarized. "Quit fucking around and give up." He heard a twig snap nearby. He glanced over and made sure it was just an animal. "No! You listen!" the private yelled back. "I'm not going back! A bug told me that they will leave if we pull out! But if we didn't they would fall upon us like a plague!" he stuck his leg out from behind the rock. "It even taped up my leg right then and there as a sign that it wasn't some vicious locust like the Admiralty says. They're a lot like us Stripe, they have hearts!"

'And they explode if you but a bullet in it, just like ours,' he thought to himself. Jake froze. Before the war, he would have never even thought about that. Had he changed that much? Would he put a bullet in an enemy based on the fact that the Admiralty said it needed to die?

"Davis, if you come with me now, I swear I will have you sent home on a section eight. That's an honorable discharge, Davis. It's better than what's waiting for you now."

Silence…

"And, I will deliver the Markut message to the Admiralty. I will personally make sure they understand it." Jake repositioned himself, his knee was set on a sharp rock. He heard Davis move behind the rock. The private came around the boulder, leaning on a forked branch. He walked through the open ground straight to Jake. "I just wanted the war to end, Stripe. I wanted to go home to my kids, man. You know?" Jake eased up under his shoulder, letting him lean on him. "I know, soldier. I know."

Jake sat in the Tribunal bench. The prosecution attorney questioning him. "What state was Private First Class Davis in when you found him?" the balding man asked him. Jake appeared to be thinking, taking on a pensive look and rubbing his chin. "He was… panicked, to say the least. He had been left behind on unknown territory with out radio. I know I would have been somewhat shaken, but I've been trained better for it." He looked over to the defendants seat. "I would definitely say he was in shock."

The court adjourned, declaring Davis unfit for duty and discharged him, claiming PTSD. Afterwards, Jake scheduled a meeting with the Admiralty. Being a ranking officer of Sword division, he could be heard with utmost importance, especially after a mission. Entering the room in the bowels of _The Kennedy_, Jake found all seven Admirals seated around a business table. Jake looked out of place in his deep green and black striped armor. And the crimson stripe that crossed from his left shoulder to his right hip didn't help.

"Ah" Admiral Worth spoke as Jake entered the room, his helmet in the crook of his arm. "Captain Skystotsov, welcome. We heard you have some important information for us regarding the Markut." The middle age woman motioned to the empty seat beside her at the head of the table. "Please, sit." He did so. He began the briefing with a well developed lie, stating he had encountered a squad of five bugs. He engaged them and was ambushed by one, which held him down with its considerable weight. Then he delivered the message. "The hostile told me that if human forces pulled out of all Markut owned worlds, they would return to their immediate systems, effectively ending the conflict. It even bandaged Davis' leg from its own medical kit." He looked around the table. "But it said that if we didn't pull back, they would come down on us and would not stop until we were eradicated."

The Admiralty exchanged glances and brief dialogue before looking back at Jake. "And what do you think of this?" Admiral Johns asked him. Jake faced the rather young admiral. "well, sir. I sure would like to sleep with my wife again."

Three month had passed since that meeting. Jake was given two months shore leave for his exceptional service once the fleet reached earth. The trip took one month, even with wormhole technology, and went much smoother than the previous trip out had been. Jake was lying on the couch of his apartment with Scratch, watching the television as the peace treaty was signed between the two races. "See I told you I would be home soon." He said as he kissed Scratch on the forehead. She sighed contentedly. "I never doubted you, I just thought you would be a little longer." She snuggled up to him, getting closer to the warmth he radiated. It was winter, and snow fell in sheets outside the window.

There was a knock at the door and Jake began to get up but scratch pulled him back down. Scooting on top of him, she laid he head on his chest. "It can wait, babe." The knock came again. "Come on guys, we gotta go if we're gonna make it to the show on time." Timpani pounded on the door with both of her front hooves rapidly. "I swear! You two are like a couple of damn_ Rabbits_!" they both looked at the door. Scratch kissed Jake. "Now there's an idea," she said, kissing him again. Jake just smiled.

**Well folks, there it is. _THE END!_ I know, you want more. But I promise there will be. In another story maybe. For now, Fare thee well.**

**_This is Die Blass Reiter, signing off._**


End file.
